


Имперская академия / The Imperial Academy

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Tutoring
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Суровые будни чисса и его переводчика в Имперской Академии на Корусанте.





	1. Очень важное задание

**Author's Note:**

> Пародия на серию фильмов "Полицейская академия" и на роман Т. Зана "Траун".
> 
> Мышеканон "Дисней", но много отсылок к РВ.

\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что Император у нас звезда вселенского масштаба, повелитель молний, великий комбинатор, талантливейший политик, монополист на Абсолютную Власть и производство печенек Темной Стороны Силы, но почему ему нужно именно зеленое молоко от тварей, которые водятся неизвестно где? - негодовал капитан Парк, нервно стуча армейским каблуком о мостик звездного разрушителя. – Что, обычное молоко нерфов не подходит?

\- А может у него аллергия на лактозу, как у тебя на пух поргов? - предположил полковник Бэррис. – Или это из-за того, что ребята из повстанческой компании «Антиллес-корпорейшн» стали подливать в нерфовое молоко слабительное.

\- Мой звёздный разрушитель "Хук справа" не телега с молокозавода! -  продолжал негодовать Парк. - Почему вместо того, чтобы гонять повстанцев по Садовому гиперпространственному кольцу, мне приходится возить молоко?

\- Пути ситхов неисповедимы, - глубокомысленно изрек Бэррис, стащив из вазочки на на тактическом дисплее мейлурановую мармеладку.

\- Еще и стажера этого из Ласана на шею посадили, - продолжал бухтеть имперский капитан, напоминая старую бабку-тви’лечку на рилотском рынке. - Не звездный разрушитель, а филиал дурдома.

С этими словами он ударил кулаком по транспаристилу иллюминатора и громко крикнул:

\- Илай!

\- Чаво, сэр?

Из вахтенной ямы высунулась растрепанная смуглая физиономия, на которой застыло озорное выражение. Увидев двух офицеров, мальчишка ловко подтянулся за край ямы, встал по стойке «я тута», не соизволив даже одернуть мятый китель.

\- Вас в ПТУ на Ласане совсем ничему не учат что ли? - негодующе спросил Парк,  отметив презрительным взглядом непрезентабельный вид подчиненного.

\- Я не с Ласана, я с Лайсатры, сэр, - обиделся пацан.

\- А пятки пахнут так, как будто ты с Ласана, - вставил шпильку полковник Бэррис и зажал нос.

\- Да какая разница? - отмахнулся Восс Парк. - Все одно - Дикие пространства!

Илай обиженно насупился и натянул кепи по самые уши, всем своим видом показывая, что имперец глубоко заблуждается.

\- Ты координаты молочной фермы в компьютер вбил? - строго поинтересовался Парк, вспомнив про первое задание, которое выдал стажеру.

\- Ды-а, сэр! - гордо выпалил Илай и достал из кармана молоток.

На заднем плане заискрила проводка, а навикомпьютер показал на прощание заставку с улыбающимся гунганом и потух. Капитан Парк от неожиданности потерял дар речи и начал мычать, словно рогатый нерф в период гона.

\- Восс, выпей водички, - заботливо посоветовал полковник Бэррис и повернулся к стажеру. - Илай, Илюша, Илюшенька... Ты это... компасом пользоваться умеешь? А то если мы молоко Пал Палычу не привезем, он нас всех посадит на печеньковую диету и скормит инквизиторам. А мне нельзя на печеньковую диету, я худею…

 

***

 

Вечер выдался теплым и безветренным. Чисс плюхнулся в гамак и отхлебнул из деревянной кружки глоток свежевыжатого сока ягод пьюшш. Поодаль потрескивал костер, на углях которого запекалась недавно выловленная рыба. В воздухе пахло пряностями. Тропический лес поражал красотой и густотой зеленого покрова.

\- Красота-то какая… Ляпота!.. – произнес чисс, любуясь на бордовые отголоски заката и первые звезды, появившиеся на темнеющем небе.

Давно у него не было такой шикарной военной операции. Подумать только, руководство Доминации на целых три месяца отправило его в тропический рай. Ни тебе терок с Правящими семьями по поводу превентивного удара, ни разведки на территорию юужань-вонгов, ни раскулачивания вагаари. Пусть этим занимается синекожая адмиральша, раз такая умная. А он будет продолжать балдеть в гамаке и читать опусы об искусстве, пока…

 

***

 

\- Илюша, ты точно умеешь управлять этой штукой? – с тревогой спросил полковник Бэррис, когда эль-челнок сильно тряхнуло и вихрем турбулентности  перевернуло вниз головой. Из ангара послышались вопли штурмовиков, которым, в отличие от офицеров, пристегивать ремни безопасности по уставу не полагалось.

\- Не боитесь, полковник, - ответил неунывающий стажер. – Я в своей деревне на тракторе «Беларусь» по бездорожью гонял, а тут всего лишь эль… эль… эль… ээээ...

Верхняя лопасть задела высокое дерево, и шаттл клюнул носом вниз. От удара о землю полковник Бэррис прикусил язык, а Илай с криком «Приехали!» нажал кнопку открытия ангара, отчего штурмовики посыпались из шаттла, как кегли из кегельбана.

Громко чертыхнувшись и кое-как выбравшись из кабины на свежий воздух, Беррис принюхался, чувствуя, как изо рта вот-вот потекут слюнки. Скудный паек на звездном разрушителе оставляет желать лучшего, а запах в лесу стоял божественный, будто лучшие повара Альдераана собрались здесь, чтобы устроить кулинарные соревнования.

\- Рыбой пахнет, - сказал он, подойдя к остаткам костра, на который совсем некстати приземлился шаттл. – Похоже, мы испортили кому-то пикник.

\- Сэр, это не молочная ферма, но я тут брагу из каких-то ягод нашел и рабочий самогонный аппарат, - раздался голос стажера из небольшого сооружения, напоминавшего нечто среднее между избушкой и шалашом.

\- Илай, фу! Тебе нельзя! – закричал Бэррис, за шиворот вытаскивая мальчишку на открытое место и отнимая бурдюк с брагой. – Тебе еще восемнадцати нет! И кто нас обратно повезет, если ты напьешься? Только у тебя на всем ИЗРе есть права категории «Д».

 

***

 

Чисс сидел на ветке, спрятавшись за густыми лианами, и рассматривал новоприбывших гостей. Первым желанием было пойти и навалять незнакомцам за то, что лишили его изысканного ужина. Красную рыбу в местных озерах не каждый день поймаешь, а вот из-за них пропал такой деликатес, практически произведение искусства, которым насладился бы привередливый чисский желудок!

\- Ну и дикари! – буркнул себе под нос чисс и сверкнул алыми глазами, наблюдая, как новоявленные конкистадоры переворачивают вверх дном его скромное жилище.

Что ж, лафа закончилась. Настало время решительных действий. Стратегический запас браги уже разошелся по гуманоидам в белой броне, теперь осталось натравить на них местную фауну в виде армии тропических леммингов.


	2. Что за чиссовщина?

Пока имперский десант дегустировал брагу из ягод пьюшш, капитана Парка, курировавшего с орбиты всю операцию, одолевали тяжелые думы. Да так, что веки слипались, а голова сама собой периодически поникала вниз. Задум… задремать по-настоящему мешала кепи, которая то и дело съезжала на глаза. В очередной раз поправив ее, имперец понял - много думать вредно, и решил, что неплохо было бы подкрепиться. Но как только он взял в руки комлинк, чтобы заказать на камбузе пиццу, тот заблеял голосом банты.

Мысль о том, кто же мог так жестко и самоубийственно нарушить устав, заменив регламентированный главкомовский «Пых!» на неизвестно что, растворилась в сообщении, которое провизжал испуганный адъютант.

\- Хомяки? Какие хомяки? - удивился имперский капитан. – Вроде же директор Кренник и гранд-мофф Таркин еще на этой неделе публично не ругались в ГолоНете. Откуда их хомяков-то занесло? Да еще и в Неизведанные регионы.

Зная, какие бешенные фанаты и у одного, и у второго, Парк сразу приказал объявить красный уровень опасности. Разъяренное хомячье стадо могло разобрать звездный разрушитель на атомы и сдать их в металлолом.

В ангаре, впрочем, уже приземлился эль-челнок с десантом. Восс спустился туда и увидел, как с трапа один за другим спрыгивают мелкие грызуны, деловито озираясь и семеня в сторону вентиляционных отверстий.

\- Это не хомяки. Это крысы! – в ужасе воскликнул Парк. – Надо изничтожить всех, а то санэпиемстанция «Звезда Здоровья» нас расстреляет еще до выхода из гиперпространства!

Но штурмовики на то и косые, чтобы быть штурмовиками. За двадцать минут ожесточенной перестрелки ни одно животное не пострадало, зато имперцы почти без боя сдали отсеки с камбузом, столовой и пищевым складом. Казенная гречка пришлась зверькам по душе.

С трапа эль-челнока скатился ухахатывающися полковник Бэррис, а за ним, понурив голову, шел стажер Вэнто.

\- Бэррис, твою АТ-АТашную дивизию! Ты кого сюда привез? – набычился Восс Парк. – Гляньте-ка на него! Еще и смеется! Да я тебя под трибунал!..

В это время несчастному полковнику удалось снять китель, откуда выбежали еще несколько зверушек. Человек же продолжал истошно смеяться и дергать ногами, лежа на спине. Его явно кто-то продолжал щекотать.

\- Сэр, давайте поставим полковника на ноги, - предложил Илай Вэнто.

Сообразив, что к чему, Парк схватил Бэрриса за грудки и как следует встряхнул, а Илай, не желая высказывать неуважение к старшему офицеру грубым пинком, вырвал из рук пробегающего штурмовика винтовку и прикладом огрел полковника по мягкому месту. Тот взвыл от боли, а из одной из штанин на пол упал последний, самый настырный зверек.

\- Полковник Бэррис, с вас уже песок сыплется, - не удержался от сарказма Парк, громко чихнув от клуба пыли, поднявшегося после выбивания галифе.

В это время штурмовик, у которого отнял винтовку Илай, вместо того чтобы шикнуть зверька, вывалившегося из штанины, внешним краем стопы бережно отодвинул его из-под ног топчущегося на месте Бэрриса. В это время капитан Парк сделал шаг назад и, запнувшись о ногу бойца, полетел на пол.

\- Штурмовик! Ты что цели не видишь? – рявкнул капитан, потирая ушибленную пятую точку.

Тот встал, словно столб, как будто не понимая, что ему сказали.

\- А, ну да. Ты-то точно цели не видишь, - быстро одернул себя имперец, заглядывая в темные визоры шлема.

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка… - задумчиво произнес Беррис, подходя к бойцу, и провел руками по белой кирасе, измазанной в земле. – Ты был в десанте!

\- Это не наш штурмовик! – воскликнул Илай, поняв ход мысли полковника. Все штурмовики из десанта мертвыми бревнами лежали в трюме, ибо местная брага оказалась слишком крепкой для них, а этот...

\- Ты что трезвенник? – строго спросил Бэррис. – А ну-ка сними шлем!

Боец продолжал стоять, как вкопанный, пока терпение полковника не лопнуло. Он быстро сорвал шлем и… от увиденного уронил его на ногу.

\- У-й-й-й! – раздался его сдавленный стон.

\- Нечистая сила, - прошептал Парк, пытаясь нашарить под кителем крестик, в то время как горящие красные глаза с легким оттенком негодования рассматривали его.

\- Этот точно не трезвенник, - поправил себя Бэррис, взглянув на синюю кожу незнакомца.

\- Твою ж _чисскую_ бабушку! – выругался Илай, и существо тут же обратило свой взор на него. Осмотрев с ног до головы потрепанный прикид стажера, оно заговорило на незнакомом языке.

Парнишка настолько испугался экзота, что собрался было дать деру, но Парк успел схватить его за шиворот.

\- Сэр, это чисс! - запаниковал Илай, силясь вырваться из мертвой хватки. – Существо из детских кошмаров! Как клоун Пеннивайз! Меня мама чиссами в детстве пугала!

Синий незнакомец сверкнул глазами, потыкал себя пальцем в грудь и утвердительно сказал:

\- Чисс!

\- Видите, он сам признался, что он чисс! – верещал Илай. – Похлеще сарлакка будет, когда проголодается.

\- Чисс! Чисс! – вторил незнакомец, немигающими глазами уставился на Парка и произнес по буквам. – Ч-и-с-с!

\- Так говорит, будто фоткаться собрался, - пробормотал Бэррис, доставая смартфон. – Ну, вообще с таким грех селфи не сделать. Мне в Империи все завидовать будут. Синий штурмовик это что-то из ряда вон. Может ты еще стрелять метко умеешь? А, ну! Чиз-з-з!

\- Что за чиссовщина? – в сердцах бросил Парк, наблюдая, как незнакомец элегантно расчесал пятерней длинные, лоснящиеся волосы и надул синие губы. Так в Империи не фотографировался никто.

Илай еще больше занервничал и прокричал, что подходить к существу небезопасно. Бэррис сделал несколько фотографий и в знак благодарности пожал незнакомцу руку. Тот обхватил его не за ладонь, а за предплечье и что-то вежливо произнес.

\- Капитан Па-а-арк! – закричал Илай, паникуя все больше и больше. – Против чиссов поможет только _чисснок_! Давайте изгоним его!

\- Илюша! Отставить панику, а то скормлю тебя этому чиссу! – прогремел Парк, которому паника стажера уже порядком надоела. – Ты понимаешь его язык?

\- У-у-у! Да там такой язык, что сам хатт ногу сломит, - буркнул Илай. – Даже ГолоНетовский переводчик начинает глючить только от того, когда просто проставляешь связку чеунх-общегал.

Услышав слово чеунх, чисс вежливо поклонился и произнес еще несколько незнакомых фраз.

\- Хотелось бы в общих чертах узнать, о чем говорит экзот, - произнес Бэррис. – Может протокольный дроид поможет?

\- У этого куска металлолома набора ноликов и единиц в оперативке не хватит, чтобы воспроизвести речь чиссов, - проверещал все еще паникующий Илай.

 

***

 

Даже благородному и воспитанному чиссу было сложно сдержать удивление при виде суетливых бледнолицых. И с этими существами придется путешествовать автостопом до самого центра Галактики? Да проще с юужань-вонгами договориться о перемирии!

Наблюдая, как молодой смуглый юноша размахивает руками и кричит о чиссах, он жалел лишь об одном, о том, что не поставил по периметру сигнализацию, которая громким голосом возвещала бы что-нибудь типа «Кто тревожит покой синдика Митт'рау'нуруодо?» Тогда бы и не пришлось тратить запасы браги на неказистых людишек.

\- Илай Вэнто, - дрожащим голосом представился молодой человек, которого два матерых имперца вытолкнули вперед, назначив парламентером. – Для друзей просто Илюша.

\- Митт’рау’нуруодо! – назвал свое имя чисс и, протягивая руку, приветственно кивнул.

 

***

 

\- Мне послышалось, или он сказал «ну и урод»? – переспросил полковник Бэррис. – Это он обзывается что ли?

\- Ну в общем-то… - Парк уже готов был отвесить чиссу смачного леща за оскорбления, но что-то его остановило. Слишком внимательно экзот рассматривал их. Совсем как гранд-мофф Таркин перед репетицией парада на День Империи.

Видя, как изгаляется стажер, пытаясь говорить на разных наречиях – от быдло-хаттского до гопницко-тви’лечьего – Парк сообразил, что чисс этот намеренно пролез на корабль и использовал грызунов и брагу, чтобы усыпить бдительность и так рассеянных имперцев.

\- А не безбилетный ли пассажир наш синюшный незнакомец? – пришел к тому же выводу Бэррис.

\- Вот это мы сейчас и выясним, - Восс в задумчивости сдвинул брови. – Все равно мы не туда прилетели. Может этот чисс знает, как добраться до фермы с зеленым молоком.

Чиссу похоже надоели попытки стажера выговорить его имя. Митт’рау’нуруодо – все же было имя, а не оскорбление, как сообразил Парк. Чисс обреченно развел руками и сказал:

\- Траун.

\- Хорошо, пусть будет Траун, - с ехидной улыбкой произнес имперец. – Меня зовут Восс Парк, я капитан звездного разрушителя «Хук справа», - пользуясь языковым барьером, имперец процедил сквозь зубы. - За грызунов и пьяный десант ты мне еще ответишь!


End file.
